In recent years, in view of an increase in awareness regarding fragrance of clothing, cosmetics, etc., various investigations of techniques on persistent perfumes have been made. As an example, there is proposed a technique for persistently generating a perfume by using an ester of a fragrant alcohol.
Specifically, PTL 1 (JP 8-502522A) discloses a process for perfuming textiles through a treatment with a detergent and/or a softener containing an ester compound of a specified fragrant alcohol and a carboxylic acid having a specified C7 to C24 alkyl group.
PTL 2 (JP 2000-512663A) discloses a fragrance precursor composition containing an ester of an odoriferous alcohol and an acid having an optionally substituted C1-C30 alkyl group or the like.
In addition, PTL 3 (JP 2003-313580A) discloses a sustained release perfume composition using a mixture of a dibasic acid monoester and/or a dibasic acid diester, and ethylene glycol or propylene glycol, or the like for the purpose of retaining a fragrance for a long period of time.
Furthermore, PTL 4 (JP 2009-520701A) discloses a malodor counteracting preparation for oral use containing a specified esterified fumarate for the purpose of preventing or reducing an oral malodor.